Vikings and Bikes
by 000Marie198
Summary: "This is more metal than Vikings on a motorcycle!" Casey Jones had no idea he'll see this one day, literally.


**Disclaimer**

I** don't own TMNT or HTTYD. All the characters used in this oneshot belong to their respective owners.**

_

**Vikings and Bikes**

Casey paddled his bicycle down the sidewalk on his way back home. He was slower than usual, exhausted due to the practice he had till night for the upcoming hockey matches between another school and _The Vikings_ were determined to win this year. The turtles knew about his busy schedule so didn't bother him for the mission this time. April told him it had something to do with deactivating the random disfunctional portals or something. He let out a yawn as he turned the corner to another street and his eyes widened. He pulled the brakes, skidding to a stop. A few buildings down, trying to start a motorcycle, there were Vikings... like real, actual, huge, armoured Vikings with beards and stuff.

Though, it wasn't something he expected to see (not the vikings but what they were doing).

There were two of them, a huge red-beared one with heavy armor, cape and viking helmet having long pointy horns that jutted out to the sides and pointed upwards at the tips. And a huge blonde moustached one, with a hook for an arm and a peg-leg. Something in the back of his mind told him that it had something to do with the mission his friends were on but that thought was completely drowned out by the scene in front of him. He was frozen on the spot, mouth hanging open; Afterall, it's not everyday one can see a viking trying to make a vehicle work by yelling at each other and at the poor little vehicle(or at least little for them) to work.

They were sitting on someone's bike, trying to balance on the thing and shouting 'move it dragon' every once in a while. The _dragon_ didn't acknowledge it, staying still with no indication that the huge guys sitting on it were trying to start it.

"Why won't ya just pull the harness?!"

"There is no harness!"

"If there is no harness, how do we fly this thing?!"

"How am I supposed to know, Chief?! I'm no dragon expert."

"Get off and let me try!"

Finally breaking out of his stupor, Casey pulled out his phone and started filming.

"A'right, I'll just- uh... Stoick? how do I get off again?"

"The same way ya get off a dragon, Gobber."

"But aa'i can't swing ma leg to the other side!"

"For the love of Thor, get off Gobber! You have killed dragons and you can't swing your leg to the other side?"

"It's not ma fault this thing's saddle is as thin as a chair's leg."

Finally getting tired of the situation, Stoick pushed Gobber off who stood up again beside the vehicle. Looking over the frame, Stoick grabbed the handles with triumph.

"Aha! These look like they could be used as harness!" He gave the handles a tug, "Move dragon! Fly dragon!"

"It's not working, Stoick"

"Shut up, Gobber."

He gave another strong tug and-

_CRACK_

the handles broke clean off, the momentum of his tug pulling both huge men back and causing the bike to topple over them.

After a minute's pause, the bike was sent flying off, two groaning vikings sat up from underneath where the unfortunate vehicle was.

"I don't think that was a dragon, Stoick."

"I get that, Gobber! And where the hell is Hiccup?!"

_Elsewhere in NYC_

"Hmm... no sign of them. Anything on your side, Bud?"

The black dragon, completely camouflaged and invisible against the dark sky sniffed the air before snorting with a grumble and shook his head. Apparently, the city's polluted air was affecting his sense of smell, making it harder to track down the two humans.

"Yeah, I know Toothless. I don't like it either... but the sooner we find them, the sooner we can leave."

Listening to his rider, he gave another sniff and this time he caught the scent of the wayward chief and blacksmith. He gave a happy gurgle and flew down.

"Atta boy Toothless!"

_Meanwhile_

They took another bike.

On a Tv inside an electronic store, they saw a commercial showing a person starting a bike and driving it.

Now that they have started it, they were figuring out how to stop it.

"Stoick! Slow this thing down!"

"I'm trying! But it just goes faster!"

The bike zoomed past Casey once more who was probably having the time of his life while laughing his poor lungs off, the two vikings too busy trying to drive to notice. Looks like they had figured out the way of turning it. Now, if only they knew how to drive it, they wouldn't be screaming like Raph being chased by a Cockroach.

On a nearby rooftop, Toothless landed. Both him and his rider gaping at the scene on the street.

An out of control, unidentified vehicle with Hiccup's dad and Gobber siting on it and holding on to it for dear life.

"AAAAAAAAAA! HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?"

"AA'I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE IF YA WOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO START IT, WE WOULDN'T HAVE ANY NEED TO STOP IT!"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO TRY RIDING THIS NEW DRAGON IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Hiccup covered his face with his hands and moaned.

"Oden help us..."

Toothless couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
